The Contractor shall coordinate the collection and reporting of clinical and immunological data pertaining to all renal transplants at specific hospitals within his area, using data collection forms specified by the statistical center, and will forward these reports to the central statistical center. In addition, he will maintain facilities for verifying the accuracy of the collected data and the thoroughness of the reporting. The Contractor will provide the following: Accuracy and completeness of the clinical data by maintenance of a close liaison with staff in the participating hospitals and the central statistical center and by periodic verification of reported data; Quality control of histocompatibility matching procedures and the verification of typing results through the use of standardized NIH trays and supplemental typing serum; and Frozen storage of collected serum and cells from kidney donors and recipients to allow retrospective immunologic studies when indicated.